I Hate Everything About You
by the-other-weasley-girl
Summary: This story is part of the playlist challenge. One-Shot, pretty short, sweet, and to the point. Scene from HBP. Please read/review!


* * *

SongFic

Challenge!

'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace

* * *

**Ron's POV**

He saw the look in Ginny's eyes. He knew what she was thinking. She was his little sister, he always knew what she was thinking. And right now, she was thinking, 'You absolute prat.'

She was the first person he saw after he disentangled himself from Lavender. It was her words that mocked him, that practically forced him to get a girlfriend.

'_...Hermione snogged Viktor Krum... you've got about as much experience as a twelve year old..._'

He hated his sister. He hated her for being right. he hated Dean for snogging her in public. He hated the teachers for not doing anything about it. But most of all, he hated Hermione for not being the one in his arms right now.

Lavender was alright, she was pretty, and Merlin's beard could she snog, but she wasn't Hermione. The fact that he was thinking of her while snogging someone else infuriated him, and he swooped down to attack Lavender's lip with ass much aggression as he could muster. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry shaking his head in disbelief as he saw his bet mate tangled in an armchair with Lavender. Harry bent down to hear something Ginny was saying to him, his face still a mask of shock.

As Ron closed his eyes, he glimpsed the one thing that could ruin his perfect day. He saw Hermione's bush of brown hair disappear through the portrait hole, with Harry following close behind.

He had never hated his best friends more than he did in this moment. The brightest witch of her age and the-boy-who-lived were slipping out for a late night snog, leaving their so-called friend behind in the arms of the wrong girl.

'I wonder why no one besides me has figured it out yet,' he thought bitterly to himself, 'they were obviously meant for each other. Why do I even bother? I knew this was going to happen someday. Why not today? I bet it will be all over the school tomorrow. And everyone will forget I even existed. I hate everything about you, Hermione Jean Granger.' Ron sighed and glanced down at Lavender. 'So why do I still love you?'

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was crying. She found herself doing that alot lately, and it was all one person's fault. One idiotic, spiteful, horrible, git of a boy. Ronald Weasley.

He didn't know that she would curl up in bed with the lights off and peaceful sounds of her room mates' sleep all around her, but she couldn't bring herself to join them in slumber. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his face, hear his voice, smell his breath. She would cry silently for hours. She hated Ron Weasley. She hated him for never leaving her thoughts. She hated him for toying with her feelings. She hated him for constantly fighting with her. She hated him for snogging Lavender Brown in the middle of the common room, where everyone could see. She hated him for not knowing how much it hurt her.

Hermione heard foot steps coming towards her from down the hallway, and quickly wiped away her tears. She conjured some birds, hoping to fool whoever it was with the pretence of practising.

"Hermione?" It was Harry, slowly entering the classroom she was in with a worried expression on his face. His eyes quickly darted up to the birds circling her head.

"Oh, hello Harry," She said, trying to hold myself together. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah... they're - er - really good..." He was studying her, obviously trying to decipher whether or not she had seen Ron and Lavender. Hermione almost laughed. Who hadn't seen them?

Instead, Hermione forced out a high pitched, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

"Er... does he?"

"Don't pretend you didn't see him." Hermione was done with people trying to protect her feelings. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was - "

Hermione was interrupted by the door behind Harry bursting open. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a laughing Ron towing Lavender into the classroom with him.

"Oh," he said, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Harry and Hermione.

"Oops!" Lavender backed out of the classroom, still giggling, while Ron stood where he stopped.

Ron's gaze feel to the floor, refusing to make eye contact with Hermione. "Hi, Harry!" He half-yelled, trying to keep up a cool, unattached front, "Wondered where you'd got to!"

Hermione slowly slid of the desk she was sitting one, trying to hide her uncontrollable rage at this stupid boy. She walked towards the door, her frustration and sadness growing with every step. Her little flock of birds followed her, unbidden, still swooping in mournful arcs around her head.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting out side," she said quietly, silently praying her words wouldn't betray her emotions. Then she heard a short exhale of relief from Ron.

That sent her over the edge.

How dare he get off the hook so easily?!?! How dare he tear her heart to shreds then leave unscathed?!?! How dare he be relived, thinking she wasn't angry?!?! She'd show him exactly how angry she was!!!

_"Oppungno!" _She shrieked, her voice slicing through the air almost as fast as the birds dived towards Ron. They immediately began to attack every inch of him they could reach.

Hermione wrenched the door open, letting one of her concealed sobs escape her throat before the door slammed shut. She ran down the corridors and up the stairs to the astronomy tower. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed to the ground, huddled up and crying.

"I hate about you, Ronald Bilius Weasley," She whispered when her sobs subsided. "So why do I still love you?"

* * *

I Hate Everything About You

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

* * *

** I adored writing this story... it was nice to take a break from all the Rose/Scorpius-ness. that was awesome. what do you think?**

**read/review! love, the-other-weasley-girl**


End file.
